Una pareja dispareja
by ladamadenegro
Summary: No te puedo asegurar que no discutiremos, que no tendremos problemas de dinero, que no habrán momentos en que alguno de los dos quiera separarse del otro, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que si no te pido que nos casemos ahora, dentro de algunos años, me arrepentiré... Percy y Audrey, una pareja dispareja. One-Shot


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk, esta historia es mia.**

* * *

Era un día de invierno como tantos otros. Las calles estaban mojadas por toda la lluvia caída en esos tres últimos días. Las tiendas del centro de la ciudad estaban abiertas pero en las calles no aparecía ningún alma, pero esto era común en Londres cuando se presenciaban lluvias copiosas durante tanto tiempo, la gente siempre parece conforme en quedarse resguardada dentro de las casas. De pronto, en las solitarias calles, apareció una figura humana, una chica de pelo negro vestida con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un paraguas por si se ponía a llover nuevamente y no se distinguía en ella nada más que un par de ojos negros saliendo por encima de una bufanda en combinación con su abrigo. Se veía un tanto impaciente.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos apareció otra persona, pisó la calle y caminó en dirección a la chica. Era un hombre, tez pálida y cabello rojo. Al igual que la chica, él llevaba un paraguas. Se apresuró al ver que la mujer ya estaba en el lugar acordado y al llegar, con ternura tapo sus ojos.

— ¿Percy? ¿Percy, eres tú? Más te vale que me digas que eres tu. Si no eres Percy ten cuidado, porque soy cinta negra y no dudo en protegerme… – comentó la chica en tono de advertencia, pero muy en el fondo de broma, porque conocía las manos que tenía sobre los ojos. En ese instante vio la luz y las nubes de ese días gris.

—Hola amor – saludó el pelirrojo en cuestión con un beso en los labios de la pelinegra, su novia.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Bueno no soy perfecto – la chica miro con incredulidad al que era su novio –Perdón, como siempre llegas tarde, pensé que hoy no importaría si llegaba unos minutos atrasado, porque tú todavía no estarías presente

—Pero es distinto, porque yo soy mujer y tengo que hacerme esperar, amor- Lucía enojada la chica.

—Audrey ¡no puedes enojarte por eso!- suplicó Percy

—Lo sé – el semblante de Audrey, antes serio y enojado, cambió por uno sonriente e infantil, luego besó a su novio y le tomó de la mano – Vamos Percy, ¿dónde me querías llevar?

Percy tomó del brazo a su novia y la llevó a un lujoso restaurant de la ciudad, donde disfrutaron de una suculenta y deliciosa cena. Al salir del restaurant, el día ya no era día, y el sol dio paso a la luna y con la llegada de la luna, se asentaron las estrellas en el cielo, trayendo con ello, la noche.

En el cielo las nubes comenzaron a moverse reclamando con ruido dejar caer su agua sobre la ciudad. Las gotas lentamente comenzaron a caer como si fuesen lágrimas de ángeles. Los chicos sacaron sus paraguas para protegerse y siguieron su camino con una conversación amena.

—Mi madre quiere que vayamos a cenar a la casa mañana, dice que George nos tiene una sorpresa – dijo Percy

— ¿En serio? Que bueno, me encanta ir a casa de tus padres. ¿Que tipo de sorpresa tendrá George? – preguntó interesada.

—Supongo que cualquier tontera de su tienda de bromas- decía un tanto exasperado Percy

—No sé por qué no te gustan las bromas de George, a mi me hacen reir mucho.

El sonido del agua golpeando contra los techos de las tiendas y la tela de los paraguas era ensordecedor y el viento era estruendoso.

—Creo que será mejor que desaparezcamos y nos vayamos cada uno a su casa – comentó Percy viendo que su paraguas ya no resistía.

—Pero…

Audrey iba a replicar cuando a Percy se le dio vuelta el paraguas por la fuerza del viento

— ¡Se te dio vuelta el paraguas, mi amor! (1)

Era difícil distinguir si las risotadas que daba Andrey eran más fuertes que la lluvia y aunque no lo fueran al menos le hacían la competencia.

Percy estaba un tanto enojado, con una mano sujetaba su roto paraguas, mientras que con la otra intentaba sacar su varita. Audrey le tomó la mano con la que buscaba la varita para que le pusiera atención, Percy levantó la mirada y observó como Andrey los cubría a ambos con su paraguas negro, para luego entregárselo.

— ¡Audrey, vuelve! – gritaba Percy al ver a su novia caminar bajo la lluvia

— ¡Tranquilo Percy! – le respondió su novia saltando y riendo como niña- quédate con el paraguas

— ¡Te enfermaras!

— ¡No importa! Luego tu me cuidaras, además yo quiero bailar y cantar bajo la lluvia – Audrey se agarró de un poste de la luz y comenzó a cantar y girar en el, tarareando una canción.

Aparte de esos chicos, no había nadie más en la calle y cualquiera que presenciara el espectáculo pensaría que Andrey estaba loca.

—Ven Percy, canta conmigo "Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo…" – la voz de la chica era tan fuerte que opacaba el sonido de la lluvia, incitaba a Percy que jugara con ella.

El pelirrojo miraba como su novia reía y cantaba disfrutando de una simple lluvia, esa lluvia que para muchos significaba invierno y tristeza, ella la transformaba en un perfecto escenario para cantar y divertirse. Admiraba como ella transformaba hasta los sucesos más feos y grises en días soleados y alegres.

El chico cerró el paraguas, lo dejó en el suelo y corrió a abrazar a su novia. Saltaron en los charcos, cantaron, bailaron y rieron sin parar como si fuesen niños pequeños.

Percy y su novia Audrey, sin lugar a dudas eran una pareja dispareja.

Percy era alto, delgado y pelirrojo, Andrey por otro lado era baja, regordeta y pelinegra. Pero no solo sus apariencias físicas eran distintas, ya que sus personalidades y cualidades provocaban una brecha de desigualdad entre ambos mucho mayor. Él era serio y apegado a las reglas, en cambio ella alegre y muy desordenada.

Gracias a ella, Percy, era una mejor persona, había visto las cosas lindas y pequeñas de la vida. Gracias ella, él disfrutaba cada día. Podía disfrutar con pequeñas cosas como viendo en las mañanas el sol aparecer tras las montañas, besando a su madre en la mejilla cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, diciendo "te amo" a su novia para recordarle cuanto la quería, incluso hasta disfrutaba ver a George planeando nuevos artículos de bromas para su tienda.

Gracias a él, Audrey había aprendido que de vez en cuando es bueno ser seria y organizada. Gracias él, ella tenía los pies sobre la tierra. Podía organizar sus ideas de forma clara y concisa, saber que las reglas se crearon con un motivo especial y eran para organizar la sociedad, y además descubrió que leyendo podría tener más de una vida y conocer no solo un mundo.

Gracias a ellos, existen más razones para creer en el amor, porque lo que ellos sentían era de verdad, era amor.

Y así bajo la lluvia, Percy tomó la decisión más alocada de su vida

—Andrey, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

—¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida Audrey.

—Si, lo que escuchaste. Casemonos. – hizo una pausa tomando las manos femeninas – No te puedo asegurar que no discutiremos, que no tendremos problemas de dinero, que no habrán momentos en que alguno de los dos quiera separarse del otro, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que si no te pido que nos casemos ahora, dentro de algunos años, me arrepentiré… me arrepentiré como nunca lo he hecho, me arrepentiré de haber dejado ir a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero – dijo casi sin aire.

Nervioso se pasó una mano por su pelo para luego volver a tomar las manos de su novia.

—Audrey, te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Audrey se lanzó a los brazos de Percy llorando de felicidad. No le importaba seguir mojándose o ni siquiera que alguien los pudiese observar, ella quería que todos se enteraran que estaba enamorada y se iba a casar. Al cabo de unos minutos abrazados, Percy consideró que lo indicado sería ir a celebrar a su casa, en donde harían de todo menos conversar.

* * *

**(1) Dar vuelta el paraguas: modismo que se utiliza para indicar de forma burlesca hacia alguien un rasgo de homosexualidad. No sé si se utiliza en otros países, pero aqui los chilenitos lo ocupamos mucho cuando queremos molestar a alguien.**

**Hola :D muchas gracias por leer y entusiasmarse con este pequeño y cortito one-shot. Tambien lo tenía escrito en mi otra cuenta, y ahora lo traje hasta acá, aunque le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones. **

**Me gusta la idea de que Percy y Audrey son como una pareja dispareja y que se complementan. **

**Cualquier duda, reclamo, felicitaciones, las dejan en el cuadrito que está abajo.**

**La dama de negro :D**


End file.
